He's Just a Bag of Tricks
by KittycatNinja24
Summary: After all these years, Gabe comes to help Sam with one last thing. One-shot, slight GabexSam


**He just Bag of Tricks**

**Notes: This the 3rd and last one shot for my friend Sam. I really hope she likes it. I am so sorry for it being late. Enjoy**

**Declaimer: I don't own SPN**

**Pairing: GabexSam**

Sam had the bunker to himself, Dean was out with Cas and Kevin. Poor Kevin, Sam thought. The poor kid had to deal with Dean. Sam for one knew just how Dean could be but least Cas was with him.

Sam was still was healing so he wasn't allowed to go. For once he didn't really put up that much of fight. It would be nice to be alone, with book and coffee. Sam had all he need here for now. He didn't need his nagging older brother around for now at least.

Sam leans back into the red couch, with the 7th harry potter book in hand. He wouldn't let Dean know what fan he was of the series. He has read them so many times. If Dean knew any of this he would be made fun of for sure. Least Charlie understood it, she too loved Harry Potter.

Sam drinks some off his coffee and turns the page in the book as he reads. This was so nice, he thought happily.

"Sammy! Did you miss me? I bet you did" Gabe grins as he appears on the couch. He grabs at Sam's face with large grin on his face.

Sam nearly fell off the couch. His eyes widen as he stares at Gabe.. "Gab...e" He says as he stared at the arc angel.

"The one and only" Gabe grins widely. " Oh so gald your happy to see me".

"I don't know if I really use that word" Sam says and stares still at him. " We thought you were dead".

" Just trick Sammy, Luci is silly to fall for it" Gabe giggles to himself. He looks down at the book in Sam's hands. " What ya reading?".

" Gabe why did it take you so long to come" Sam says and tried his best to hide the hurt tone in his voice.

" Sammy, I had to be sure I wasn't followed" Gabe says in serious tone. " I am sorry Sammy".

"Still you could have told me" Sam mutters. " Why is it that everyone must protect me? Im no child".

"People just love that face of yours" Gabe pokes Sam's cheek." Thats why".

"Yea sure" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Oh don't be such a sour puss" Gabe pouts and giggles. He pulled out a candy bar and takes bit of it. "So where is that brother of yours?" he asked as he chew on the chocolate.

" Out" Sam states. " I was rather enjoying being alone" He adds in.

" Ohhhh out with Cassy is he?" Gabe grins.

"I didn't say that he was" Sam shakes his head.

" That right there says everything" Gabe grins widely.

"Why are you here Gabe?" Sam asked and closes the book shut. He raises eye brow and glances at the arc angel. "Well?" he asked him again.

"What can't a guy just pop in and say hi to his favorite human" Gabe grins and leans closer to Sam's face. " Why Sammy I do say you are blushing".

"I am not" Sam whines and tried his best to lean far away from the overly excited angel. But it was failing because as much as he lean away , Gabe would just lean closer to his face. Sam shutters a bit as he felt his heart thumping in his chest.

Gabe pulls back and is over come with laughters. He takes out lolly pop and pops it in his mouth.

Sam sighs and leans back on the couch. He sends Gabe a glare. " I swear to god, Dean will not like this" He hisses.

"I thought you two diaper babies weren't talking" Gabe smirks.

"How did you..."Sam sighs." Never mind" he rolled his eyes.

Gabe watches as Sam looks away from him. " I get it Sam" He states." But Dean is your brother, he loves you".

" You have no idea" Sam sighs and doesn't he turn to look at Gabe.

" He did it for you, he didn't want you to die" Gabe states. " Believe me, Id do the same thing for any of my brothers".

"Even Cas?" Sam asked as he slowlly turns his head to look at the arc angel.

"Yes even Cas" Gabe nods. " Cant you two just be grown up and suck it up"

Sam sighs and shakes his head. " It's not that easy Gabe".

"Yes it is Sam" Gabe says and leans on Sam's shoulder. " Here I will help you"

"I don't need help" Sam mummbles and rolled his eyes.

" Here like this" Gabe starts to say. " _Dean I'm sorry Im big giant idioit _".

"How is that helpful" Sam frowns and crossed his arms and sighs.

" Your just too stubborn Sammy" Gabe poked Sam in the cheek. " If you have hear this from me then maybe its true". He stands up and walks towards the hall.

Sam sighs as he still sat there on the couch and watches as Gabe walks down the hall way. He looks down with frown. Maybe Gabe was right? Maybe he could make it all right. After all Dean is still his brother. His only brother, annoying as he is. Sam sighs and grabs his cell phone.

"Hey Dean" Sam says into the phone.

Gabe pauses to watch Sam talk to Dean. He smiled as he kept walking down the hall way happily. He didn't do stuff like this just for anyone. He did it for Sam and not for Dean. Just for Sam. Just for Sammy. The one human Gabe thought about all the time.

But Sammy didn't need to know at all how he felt. Smart as Sam was, Gabe was thankfull this human had no idea how Gabe really felt about him. Maybe one day Gabe would tell him. One day maybe. Just maybe.

Hearing Sam's happy tone of voice was all Gabe need for now. He happily vanishes from sight. He plan to vist Sam real soon again. For now he watch Sam from the shadows where the youngest Winchester couldn't see him.


End file.
